Bolos
by annakim666
Summary: Niat Sanggyun mau ngehindarin upacara bendera ehh tapi malah kejebak sama cecans plus model lagi di belakang sekolah. (Kim Sanggyun X Noh Taehyun) Beda lagi nih kasusnya sama Kwon Hyunbin yang niat mau ngebolos tapi malah kepergok sama salah satu komdis cantik dambaan hati semua lelaki di sekolah. (Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun) GS for Uke! JBJ!
1. Chapter 1

**Bolos**

 **Story by Annakim666**

 **Cast: Kim Sanggyun x Noh Taehyun (GS!)**

 **Leght: Oneshoot or more**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Summary: Niat Sanggyun mau ngehindarin upacara bendera ehh tapi malah kejebak sama cecans plus model lagi di belakang sekolah.**

 **Warning: GS, bahasa nonbaku, kata-kata kasar dst.**

 **Dilarang salah lapak! Anak kecil jauh-jauh!**

* * *

Di belakang sekolah tepatnya perbatasan antara sekolah dan kebun pisang punya orang, terlihat dua orang pelajar yang bolos dari upacara bendera sedang mengendap-endap. Dua orang tersebut teridentifikasi bernama Kim Sanggyun dan Noh Taehyun yang berrok super pendek dan baju _press body_.

Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki alasan tersendiri, yang satu karena begadang PS, yang satu lagi sibuk _photoshoot_ sampe pagi (katanya, padahal _photoshoot_ selese jam 9, sisanya dia pergi _clubbing_ sampe pagi). Mereka ini ngumpet karena males berurusan sama komdis ganteng dan galak, Yoon Yongbin. Si Taehyun sih seneng-seneng aja kalo yang marahin macem Yoon YongBin itu, tapi lama-lama males juga tiap hari diceramahin terus. Ya maklum sih, si Taehyun nih udah langganan banget kena marah si komdis ganteng ini, mulai dari telat, atribut nggak lengkap, seragam nggak sesuai aturan dan segala masalah yang tiap hari dia bikin.

"Balik yuk! Nyamuknya membabi buta nih" ucap Sanggyun sambil neplokin nyamuk-nyamuk yang nemplok di tangan sama kakinya.

Ya iyalah banyak nyamuknya. Tempat mereka ngedomprok kali ini kan gang sempit antara tembok ruang perpus sama tembok pembatas setinggi 4 meter, udah gitu gelap lagi.

"Bentar lagi, nyebat dulu lah" kata Taehyun sambil berjongkok dan menyalakan rokoknya.

"Lu nyebat apaan? Kok aneh baunya?"

"Menurut lo?"

"Anjing! Bangsat lu! Bisa-bisanya ngeganja di sekolah"

"Ssst diem Gyun!" telunjuk gadis itu mampir di ujung bibir Sanggyun, yang disuruh diam masih ngoceh sambil setengah teriak.

"Gila lu! Kalo ketauan matik kita!"

"Makanya diem Gyun" jawab Taehyun kalem.

Si gadis bersurai kelam itu masih anteng menghisap rokoknya dan pelan-pelan mengembuskan asapnya ke udara. Matanya terpejam dan terbuka perlahan, menikmati daun ganja yang terbakar dalam rokoknya.

"Kurang bir"

"Lu kalo mau mabok liat-liat tempat lah, ini sekolahan bukan club malam goblok!" di akhir kalimatnya, Sanggyun meninggikan suaranya dan membuat Taehyun jengah.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Sanggyun membuat pemiliknya terdiam. Mulutnya yang setengah terbuka dan matanya yang membelalak kini mengerjap lucu.

"Makanya diem, pusing gua denger lu ngoceh mulu dari tadi" ucap Taehyun santai dan lanjut menikmati rokoknya lagi.

"Gila lu!" desis Sanggyun.

"Ngebacot sekali lagi, gue sumpel lo pake sepatu!"

"Pokoknya gua nggak ikut-ikutan kalo…."

Chuu

Bibir ranum milik Taehyun membungkam bibir Sanggyun lagi. Nggak Cuma sekilas tapi cukup lama disertai pangutan dan hisapan Taehyun ke bibir bawah milik Sanggyun. Lidah milik Taehyun dengan lihai menjilati bibir Sanggyun dan menelusupkan di antara gigi-gigi Sanggyun dan mengabsennya. Sanggyun udah nggak cengo lagi, kini lidahnya mendorong keluar lidah milik Taehyun dan pengeksplorasian berpindah ke mulut Taehyun. Tangan Sanggyun yang sebelumnya nganggur, sekarang menarik tubuh Taehyun dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Tangan kiri Taehyun yang bebas menarik tengkuk Sanggyun dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Eungghh

Pangutan demi pangutan berlangsung dan lenguhan menikmati lolos dari bibir Taehyun. Keduanya asik bercumbu dan melupakan rokok yang baranya masih menyala tapi perlahan redam kalah oleh tingkah dua anak manusia tersebut.

"Jangan salahin gue, karena elu yang mulai" Sanggyun menyeringai.

* * *

Oke dapat dipastikan mereka bolos seharian gara-gara saling menikmati diri masing-masing kkkk~ Jangan lupa RnR yak! Author masih magang soalnya kkkk~


	2. Chapter 2

**Bolos**

 **Story by Annakim666**

 **Cast: Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun (GS!) [MinHyunBin]**

 **Leght: Oneshoot**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Summary: Beda lagi nih kasusnya sama Kwon Hyunbin yang niat mau ngebolos tapi malah kepergok sama salah satu komdis cantik dambaan hati semua lelaki di sekolah.**

 **Warning: OOC, GS for Uke, Crackpair, bahasa percakapan nonbaku dst.**

 **Dilarang salah lapak!**

* * *

Deretan lorong kelas sepi karena kegiatan belajar mengajar masih berlangsung. Jam keempat masih berlangsung. Terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi, ralat tiang, berjalan santai menuju kantin yang ada di bangunan lain.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya, yang nggak bisa dibilang jelek. Karena nyatanya ia tampil _fashionable_ dengan kemeja yang keluar dan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka menampilkan kaos polos _brand_ terkenal. Di bahu kirinya tersampir blazer dan juga tas ransel miliknya. Nah! Ini baru pukul sepuluh tapi ia sudah menenteng tasnya menuju kantin.

Istirahat pertama? Udah lewat gais.

Si cowok tiang yang emang kerja _part_ _time_ sebagai model itu bernama Kwon Hyunbin. Ia jalan di lajur tengah koridor yang sepi sambil membayangkan dirinya berjalan di catwalk Internasional. Sambil jalan santai dia senyum-senyum sendiri ngebayanginnya.

' _Manis banget kayaknya kalo beneran kejadian_ '

Hyunbin tiba-tiba mikirin nasib temennya, Mingyu, yang tadi udah janjian mau ngewarnet bareng tapi malah kejebak sama guru Fisika yang super nyebelin. Dalam hati dia ngakak bayangin usaha temen seperjuangannya itu lolos dari kandang harimau. Ya salah dia sendiri sih, diajak kabur dari tadi malah asik war ML.

' _Mampus dah lu Gyu!_ ' batin Hyunbin sambil cekikikan.

Sobatnya yang satunya, yang satu spesies berandalnya, Kim Sanggyun, nggak keliatan dari pagi. Paling udah stay duluan di warnet gara-gara tahu pagi ini ada sidak dari komdis.

Tanpa dia sadar, ternyata gerbang menuju kebebasannya udah hampir tercapai. Aroma kebebasan udah tercium di pancaindranya. Rencananya hari ini dia mau ke warnet ngegame online lanjut keliling-keliling sampe sore.

"Heh! Elu! Rambut merah! Mau kemana lu?! Bolos ya?!"

Tapi bayangannya keburu hancur gara-gara teriakan melengking dari sekitar 100 meter belakangnya. Yang diteriakin nggak ngerasa diteriakin, dan jalan lempeng aja atau pura-pura budek tepatnya.

' _Bangsat, baru juga seneng dikit_ '

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki dari belakang Hyunbin makin mengeras pertanda semakin dekatlah gadis yang meneriakinya. Langkahnya kecil-kecil dan perlahan menjadi pertanda kaki yang pendek. Iya lah, kaki cewek masa mau dibandingin kaki dia yang udah macem galah.

Otaknya berputar cepat. Segera ia melakukan pemanasan bagi kakinya. Yang dimaksud pemanasan di sini ialah jalan cepat yang Hyunbin lakukan. Disebut pemanasan karena sebagai persiapan Hyunbin sebelum lari sekencang-kencangnya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba Hyunbin sudah lari tunggang langgang saat suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

"Yak! Jangan kabur lu!" teriak suara dibelakangnya diiringi suara kaki yang semakin cepat pula.

Gadis itu sekarang berlarian mengejar Hyunbin sedangkan Hyunbin berbelok ke lorong kelas X. Dia tidak mau kalah dan terus menambah kecepatannya. Hyunbin berbelok lagi menaiki tangga darurat gedung utama.

' _Anjir! Kok masih dikejar?! Matik gue!_ '

Hyunbin tidak sempat memikirkan ulang lagi jalur pelariannya. Bahkan hanya untuk berbelok dan masuk ke pintu lantai tertentu. Kalau kata Sanggyun, Hyunbin itu ganteng tapi otaknya itu macem ruang hampa udara. Kosong melompong.

Hyunbin malah lurus terus hingga mencapai atap yang kosong dan sepi. Tamatlah riwayatnya. Karena si pengejar dengan nafas terengah muncul dari satu-satunya pintu di ruang terbuka itu.

"Mau… kemana… lagii… lu…" ucap gadis yang mengejarnya yang kini membungkukkan badannya untuk menahan sakit di perut dan meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Mereka berdua sama terengahnya. Hyunbin memilih menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai dan duduk. Si gadis itu masih terengah dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Kedua tangannya bertengger di pinggang ramping yang terbalut kemeja rapi dan blazer. Kini ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan sebagian peluh di wajah bersihnya mengalir. Rambut hitam sebahunya turut basah oleh keringat dan tak beraturan terkena angin saat ia berlari tadi membuatnya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan.

Hyunbin hanya melongo mendapat pemandangan gratis. Mata sipitnya, yang tidak lebih sipit dari Kim Yongguk, itu melebar sebisanya. Mulutnya yang tadi sibuk meraup udara dengan rakus masih terbuka dan hampir saja ia biarkan setetes liur menuruni bibirnya tanpa permisi.

"Elu udah nggak bisa kemana-mana, ayo ikut gue ke ruang kesiswaan!"

Masih belum sembuh kekaguman Hyunbin, ia sudah ditodong oleh paksaan si cantik untuk mengikutinya ke ruang yang sudah bosan ia datangi. Ia menelisik seragam si gadis ber- _name tag_ Hwang Minhyun dan berpangkat XII plus tambahan pin anggota kedisiplinan. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

"Bentar kak, nafas dulu. Ngumpulin nyawa"

"Alasan aja lu"

"Duduk dulu kak, itu muka udah pucet banget. Ntar ping…san. Ehh! Kak! Kak?!"

Minhyun hampir jatuh terduduk. Hyunbin dengan sigap berhasil menopangnya sebelum tubuh Minhyun mencium lantai semen di bawahnya. Pandangannya mengabur. Semuanya gelap dan kelopak matanya terasa memberat. Ia mendengar teriakan Hyunbin tapi bibirnya tidak bisa merespon memberi jawaban.

Beberapa saat Minhyun dalam pangkuan Hyunbin sebelum akhirnya mata Minhyun terbuka lagi dan melihat Hyunbin dengan rambut merahnya dan juga langit biru di atasnya. Pandangannya masih berputar sesaat sebelum ia bisa fokus lagi.

"Syukurlah udah bangun akhirnya"

Minhyun bangun dengan menggunakan dua tangannya sebagai penopang tapi usahanya gagal karena tangannya yang masih cukup lemah.

"Udah kak, tiduran dulu aja"

Baru saja mulut Minhyun mau memprotes tapi rupanya badan Minhyun berkata lain.

"Lagian ngapain juga ngejar orang mau bolos"

"Ya karena elu mau bolos kampret," jawab Minhyun ngegas.

"Oh iya ya, kakak kan salah satu anggota komdis," Hyunbin pura-pura cengo.

"Gue wakilnya kampret"

"Oh pantesan segitu banget ngejar pelanggar aturan ya"

"Tapi kak, asal kakak tau aja sekarang kakak juga udah termasuk bolos. Soalnya kita di sini udah lebih dari 1 jam pelajaran," ucap Hyunbin dengan senyum kemenangan.

Minhyun yang sebelumnya masih tiduran di pangkuan Hyunbin sekarang bangun dan melotot. Baru saja mulutnya hendak melupapkan emosinya ke Hyunbin, dering bel sudah memenuhi indera pendengaran mereka.

"Nahh berarti udah 2 jam pelajaran," kata Hyunbin semakin lebar senyumnya.

"Kamu tuh ya!"

Minhyun berdiri, mukanya memerah karena emosi yang tertahan. Ia melangkah kesal ke arah satu-satunya pintu tangga. Langkah Minhyun terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Hyunbin.

"Percuma kak, temen-temen kakak yang lain gak bakal percaya omongan kakak. Yang ada malah kakak dikira yang enggak-enggak lagi."

Hyunbin tersenyum senang karena usaha membolosnya kali ini tidak sia-sia. Sekarang ia hanya butuh istirahat tidur siang untuk mengembalikan tenaganya usai adegan kejar-kejarannya tadi.

"Shit!" umpatnya saat sebuah benda tajam menusuk jari kelingkingnya.

Sebuah _name tag_ bernama Hwang Minhyun tertancap di sana. Senyumnya sekali lagi mengembang memandangi name tag itu dan tidak peduli pada tetesan darah di jemarinya.

* * *

Okee yang ini berasa Hyunbin psikopat tapi enggak kok. Intinya Minhyun kesel tuh sama si rambut merah satu ini kkkk~ :v Jangan lupa Review ya kakak-kakak! _Love you all!_


End file.
